


Рассвет прошел без нас

by PrettyPenny



Series: Когда забрезжит рассвет [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парни вместе с подругами собрались смотреть премьеру нового сезона шоу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассвет прошел без нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dawn Went and Broke Without Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488644) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



— Я так взволнован! — воскликнул Джаред, радостно хлопая в ладоши, словно ему было всего четыре года. 

Дженсен закатил глаза, но все же притянул Джареда к себе и поцеловал. Премьера сезона должна была начаться с минуты на минуту, и они собрались все вместе в квартире Дженсена, нет, в квартире Дженсена и Джареда, чтобы посмотреть новую серию. 

Джаред прыгнул на диван и утащил за собой Дженсена, усадив его себе на колени. Дженсен поборолся немного для проформы и расслабился. Потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к этой фигне со вторыми половинками (не говоря уже о совместном проживании с другим человеком), но нигде, кроме как в руках Джареда, Дженсен не чувствовал себя так комфортно. 

Конечно, он никогда не признается в этом. У засранца и так слишком раздутое самолюбие. 

— В их же интересах показать нам это чертово объятье, — проворчала Женевьев с соседнего кресла. 

Данниль фыркнула.  
— Точно, половина вчерашних обсуждений свелась к возможностям объятий. Мне пришлось закрыть кучу тредов, когда Чад принялся троллить народ огромными картинками с обнимающимися драконами. Я все-таки забаню этого ушлепка. 

— Вы, синцестники, такие странные. Как будто любовь ваших драгоценных братьев может угаснуть, если они перестанут цепляться друг за друга, как ленивцы за дерево, — в лучших традициях проворчал Дженсен, за что Джаред укусил его за шею, а Женевьев на пальцах показала, куда ему следует идти.

Данниль приложила палец к подбородку, приняв типа задумчивую позу.  
— Ну не знаю, Джен. Я тут подумала недавно, и вроде Ник и Дэнни довольно мило смотрятся вме…

— Если ты закончишь это предложение, я обновлю статус Котеночкина до лучшего друга.

— И в один прекрасный день очнешься прикованным к батарее в подвале его мамочки, и никого не будет рядом, чтобы тебе помочь, — ответила Данниль, бросив кусочек тортильи ему в лоб.

— Джареду придется меня спасти, иначе он умрет в прямом смысле слова, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен, на что Джаред мрачно кивнул.

Женевьев принялась размахивать руками, когда из динамиков полились гитарные аккорды, возвещая о начале нового сезона «Когда забрезжит рассвет». На экране появилось суровое лицо Тома Уэллинга, и все четверо разразились аплодисментами.

— Обнимашки, обнимашки, — начал скандировать Джаред, за что получил от Дженсена подушкой.

«Обнимашки, обнимашки», — думал Дженсен, представляя, как Рекс нежно прижимается к шее Ника, а тот обвивает вокруг него свои любящие руки.  
Он вздохнул. Всего чуть-чуть.

 

**57 минут спустя**

— Рекс был в кадре какие-то жалкие пять минут, — пробурчал Дженсен, скрещивая руки на груди и не даваясь Джареду. 

— Да отложи ты секундомер, — веселился Джаред. Самодовольный ублюдок. 

— Ты — жалкая пародия на человека.

— Но я твоя вторая половинка, — чуть ли не йодлем пропел Джаред.

Отбросив руки Джареда прочь, Дженсен вскочил с дивана. 

— Вот оно! Я пойду и напишу коду, которая все расставит по своим местам. И сделаю это прямо сейчас, чтобы попасть в обзоры.

— Мы же договаривались не писать порно, когда у нас гости, или ты забыл? — сказал Джаред, его голос звучал еще более… самодовольно. 

— Они не гости, они неблагодарные вторженцы, которые крадут нашу еду!

— Этот соус просто божественный, — сказала Женевьев с набитым ртом. 

— Правда? Дай попробовать! — Данниль протянула свои загребущие руки.

— Ну, можно я тебе хотя бы отсосу, пока ты будешь писать? — с надеждой спросил Джаред, напрочь игнорируя завывания Данниль.

— И как же я при этом сконцентрируюсь? — поинтересовался Дженсен, закатывая глаза.

— Он просто хочет тебя отвлечь и по-тихому заменить Рекса на Дэнни, — театрально прошептала Женевьев. Джаред бросился к ней.

Дженсен ахнул.  
— Ты не посмеешь!

— О, еще как, — не уступала Женевьев, из-за предплечья Джареда ее голос звучал немного приглушенно. 

— Поверить не могу, я связан с человеком, готовым очернить мое доброе имя инцестом, — проворчал Дженсен, перед тем как оттащить Джареда от Женевьев и направиться в спальню.

— Я должна написать об этом! — воскликнула Данниль, как только за парнями захлопнулась дверь.


End file.
